The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing POULman (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,264) with the variety JACpico (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,997).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a high-centered flower form, large foliage and long buds of the female parent combined with the bright red flower color and glossy foliage of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Bright red flower;
2. Lighter in color on petal reverse;
3. Dark green, glossy foliage;
4. High-centered bud; and
5. Long cutting stems.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.